A Sneezy Day at the Beach
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Meowth wants to relax at the beach, but a sneezy Lumpy thwarts his plans. And Tootie is there as well, for no reason. Lumpy's Crossover Adventures.


It was a hot, sunny day at the beach close to Multimedia. Meowth sat on a beach chair close to the shore, as he was wearing sunglasses and reading a magazine that he had brought with him. He was hoping that a trip to the beach would be a good way to forget about the struggles of his life. And it had been going along just fine.

Meowth looked up from his magazine, only to see Lumpy walking up to him. Lumpy had a worried expression on his face, and he was holding his hand close to his nose, which had turned an irritated pink and was starting to quiver.

"Oh, great," Meowth said to himself, knowing he was going to have a bad time. "And I thought I could have a good day, for once."

"Meowth, my nose feels sneezy..." Lumpy rubbed his nose with his hand, trying to stop it from itching.

"Why's that? There's nothing that could make it like that," Meowth responded. "No pollen, no dust, no nothing. Just sun, sand, sea and sea air."

"I was smelling the sea air, but it started tickling my nose..." Lumpy turned away from Meowth as he removed his hand from his reddening nostrils, which began to flare up. "I, I th-think I'm... Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaahhhh..."

"And here we go." Meowth looked on, not looking amused as Lumpy tilted his head back. "Let the sneezy nonsense begin... again."

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH-" Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as he could, and then exploded. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze. The sneeze was equal parts large, loud and forceful. Meowth could clearly see a good amount of spray firing from Lumpy's mouth.

"Well, you got that out of the way. Feeling any better?" Meowth asked, sarcastically.

"N-no..." Lumpy said, rubbing his nose with his forefinger. He could still feel his nose itching, wanting to release another sneeze.

"Man, what a pathetic moose," Meowth thought to himself.

He went back to reading his magazine as Lumpy continued to rub his nose, trying not to sneeze again. It didn't seem like it was working, however. Just as the itching sensation neared its highest point, Tootie came walking up to him, wearing a light blue swimsuit and a pair of purple sandals in addition to her hairbands and glasses. She was also holding a rolled-up towel in one arm.

"Hey, Lumpy," she said. "Um, are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm... fine..." Lumpy turned away from Tootie, who could only look curiosity as he began to inhale again. "Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaah..."

After this, however, there was a long pause. The sneeze had faded. Lumpy sighed to himself in despair. Not really caring for his situation, Tootie lay her towel down and sat down on it.

"Must be your allergies or something," she assumed.

"Maybe, but I think it's just my sensitive nose." Lumpy sniffled, cringing as he inhaled the sea air.

"Hey, Meowth, how are you doing?" Tootie asked as she looked over at Meowth.

"Trust me, kid, I would've felt way better if Lumpy hadn't arrived," Meowth responded, without even looking up from his magazine.

"I wonder what it'll take before Lumpy feels better..." Tootie wondered to herself.

Lumpy sat down on the sand, sighing to himself as his nose continued to itch. He sniffled again, trying to stop his nose from itching, but ended up inhaling some sand that was in the air. His eyes widened and pupils shrunk as his snout quivered, and his nostrils flared up.

"Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." He started to inhale again, tilting his neck back slightly.

Meowth and Tootie could only look on as Lumpy was about to sneeze. Meowth looked like he couldn't care less, while Tootie was worried about him.

"This is why my day stopped being good," Meowth pointed out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, blowing a good amount of spray out of his nose. A few seconds later, he recovered as he sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger. He could see that Tootie was looking shocked.

"Oh, my. Bless you," Tootie said.

"Thanks. And sorry about that," Lumpy replied, still rubbing his nose. "I got some sand up my nose..."

"You see, kid?" Meowth asked to Tootie. "This guy's sneezed from so many things at so many places, he's practically something to sneeze at himself!"

Tootie sighed to herself, rolling her eyes at Meowth. She felt like Meowth really didn't care for Lumpy, at all. In truth, however, Meowth was tired of Lumpy's frequent sneezing, and she could see that.


End file.
